Team Sonic VS Red vs Blue
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Sonic and his gang went to stop Eggman and his army of robots. Eggman send himself and Team Sonic into other Dimension in Valhalla where the Reds and Blues were. Dr. Eggman met Agent Washington and Maine to team up.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Valhalla

Welcome to Valhalla

In Sonic Universe.

 **Sonic** and his friends were fighting against some **Eggman** robots.

Give it up egg head! **Sonic** said to **Eggman**.

Don't think you won Sonic! **Eggman** said to **Sonic**.

Is that all the best you got? **Tails** asked **Eggman**.

Before **Eggman** could say anything a big flash of light came out of nowhere and took team Sonic and Eggman and his robots along with him.

NNNOOOO!! **Eggman** said in shock.

In the red versus blue universe

At Blue Base in Valhalla

 **Caboose** was fixing up **Church** also known as **Epsilon**.

This seems we going good very good. **Caboose** said with joy.

 **Caboose** was trying to fix **Church** when he saw a big flash of light out of his base.

Is it someone throwing a party for me? **Caboose** said curiously.

 **Caboose** walk outside and saw **Sonic** and **Tails** on the ground.

They're playing dead? **Caboose** said confused.

 **Caboose** carried **Sonic** and **Tails** back to the base.

Meanwhile back on red team base

 **Amy** and **Knuckles** were both knocked out.

 **Sarge** and **Grif** and **Simmons** looked at them.

Hey, did command and sent us more new people? **Simmons** asked Sarge.

Maybe I guess we did call herself some new recruits after all. **Sarge** said proud of himself.

Oh sure like some people's just randomly showed out of nowhere. **Girf** said to **Sarge**.

Meanwhile at the a desert area, **Eggman** and his robot army were there.

Where in the world are we? **Eggman** said confused.

I am not certent sir. **Orbot** said to **Eggman**.

Before **Eggman** could say anything's someone was behind him.

When **Eggman** turned around **Orbot** and **Cubot** we're in shock and horror.

N-nooooo!!?! **Eggman** said in shock and horror.

To be Continued….

A/N: Sonic and his gang we're in the Reds and Blues universe, Eggman was in the desert where the aliens and a bunch of unknown people. So this is season 7. See you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: meet the Reds and Blues

meet the Reds and Blues.

 **Tails** and **Sonic** woke up when they were unconscious.

uugh.. what the heck just happened? **Sonic** said in pain.

I don't know but something tells me to portal did something. **Tails** said to **Sonic**.

Hello! **Caboose** said with surprise.

Aaaahhh!? **Tails** and **Sonic** both said in shock.

who the heck are you!? **Tails** asked **Caboose**.

oh my name is Michael J Caboose. **Caboose** said introduce himself to **Tails** and **Sonic**.

what are you some type of new robots from Eggman? **Sonic** asked **Caboose**.

robot? what are you talking about? **Caboose** said confused to **Sonic**.

more like a stupid robot he can be. **Tails** said to **Sonic**.

hey Who you calling stupid!? **Caboose** said with rage.

well I mean that literally stupid just a normal average. **Sonic** said to **Caboose**.

 **Caboose** took off his helmets **Sonic** and **Tails** were shocked that he was human.

so you're just a guy in an armor. **Sonic** said to **Caboose**.

yeah that's right. **Caboose** replied to Sonic.

so you guys are just soldiers. **Tails** ask **Caboose**.

so what the heck is up with this dead body it's kind of creep me out. **Sonic** said to **Caboose**.

all don't be silly that the body for church. **Caboose** said to **Sonic**.

 **Tails** and **Sonic** were even more confused.

and who is church? **Tails** asked **Caboose**.

oh you know he was my friend and then I shot him with a tank and then he turned out to be a ghost and then he was AI. **Caboose** explained everything to **Sonic** and **Tails**.

how is that even possible? **Tails** said confused.

believe me that's not always that easy. **Caboose** said two **Tails**.

at red base, **Amy** and **Knuckles** were talking to the Reds.

so you're telling me you're not from command. **Sarge** asked them.

of course I do not even know what command is. **Knuckles** said to **Sarge**.

I'm just got easier more stupider than caboose. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

yeah I know what you mean. **Simmons** replied to **Grif**.

so you're saying that you are men in body armor. **Amy** said to **Simmons**.

W-well uh yeah we are just soldiers. **Simmons** said nervously to **Amy**.

are you okay? **Amy** asked **Simmons**.

don't mind him he's always nervous with girls. **Grif** replied to **Amy**.

well looks likewell looks like somebody's in a nervous breakdown. **Knuckles** said.

Dude, was that a bad pun? **Grif** asked **Knuckles**.

well yes. **Knuckles** replied to **Grif**.

if you are all done talking we should definitely get to work. **Sarge** said to them in a serious tone.

work on what exactly? **Knuckles** said to **Sarge**.

on the new Jeep you fool! **Sarge** replied to **Knuckles**.

well that was a great comeback. **Knuckles** said to **Sarge**.

outside of red base, a Red robot was watching them.

boss are you sure, this? the red robot it said to someone on the radio.

yes of course I can be certain about that. mysterious person said on the radio to the red robot.

and to not let them out of my sight, Gamma. the man of the radio reply to **Gamma**.

affirmative sir, I will not fail you. **Gamma** reply to demand on the radio.

to be Continued...

A/N: and I also added E-102 Gamma Mk2, and that mystery person on the radio is me. see you on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: a few problems

a few problems...

 **Sarge** was looking all around for **Grif**.

Grif!! **Sarge** yelled loud.

Grif!??! **Sarge** yelled even more loud.

Grif!?!! **Sarge** yelled really loud.

come on, where are you? **Sarge** asked.

why are you yelling so loud. **Amy** said to **Sarge**.

have you seen Grif anywhere? **Sarge** asked **Amy**.

I saw him went to the base. **Amy** said to **Sarge**.

thank you. **Sarge** replied to **Amy**.

Grif!! got your lazy ass out here! **Sarge** yelled.

okay, okay I'm coming damn. **Grif** said to **Sarge** , coming out from the base.

have you seen Simmons? **Sarge** asked **Grif**.

Simmons? then why do you scream like a lunatic for Simmons! **Grif** replied to **Sarge**.

Simmons is watch Donut and you're supposed to watch Simmons, and I'm supposed to watch Simmons. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

well it's inside the base doing something though. **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

do you have any idea what he's working on? **Sarge** asked **Grif** when he went inside the base.

sorry I cannot tell you. **Grif** replied to **Sarge**.

inside the red base, **Simmons** was inside holographic area.

 **Simmons** is seen working on the jeep.

Simmons! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

Really? Sorry, sir. I was just down here working on the jeep prototype. I know you really want to see it built, and we need to work on a few bugs in the design. **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

A few bugs? **Sarge** asked **Simmons**.

Yeah, you know, like the fact it stalls every time we fire the magnetic cannon, because you based it on an EMP. **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

Oh, right! **Sarge** replied to **Simmons**.

Kind of a critical flaw, if you don't mind me saying. **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

Oh, I don't mind you saying! Feedback is important. Sarge said to Simmons.

It's just that sometimes I feel bad criticizing your work… you know, because you're in charge and all. **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

Simmons, there's no reason to feel that way! You're a valuable member of the team! I always find your feedback to be both insightful, and appropriate. **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

….Really? **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

I know I can be rough sometimes, but that's only because it's hard being the leader! You know, dealing with those dirty Blues and that lousy Grif character all the time. **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

Heislazy, sir. **Simmons** replied to **Sarge**.

I don't mean to complain, but sometimes… I just… need a friend… Simmons, we've been working together a long time. I hope I can call you a friend. And that you can call me… the same. **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

Gosh, sir, I don't know what to say! If it's okay with you, I would really like it if I could just call you "dad." **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

The real **Sarge** suddenly appears at the top level of the simulation room.

Simmons, are you down here? the real **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

What? Yes! I mean… yes! Give me a second, don't come in! **Simmons** said in shock to the real **Sarge**.

What the hell are you doing? the real **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

Nothing! I was just working on your jeep design and— before **Simmons** could say a word **Sarge** interrupted him.

What? Stay away from my jeep! It's perfect! You'll just mess it up! the real **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

(sighs) Yes, sir. **Simmons** replied to the real **Sarge**.

And who are you talking to? **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

 **Simmons** sighs again as he turns to the simulated **Sarge** standing nearby him. A blue glow emits from below the simulated Sarge and he vanishes immediately.

(sighs) Nobody. **Simmons** said dejectedly to **Sarge**.

Well, get upstairs on the pronto! We need to have a meeting! And I need someone to agree with me. **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

Do you want to brief me on the details first, so I know what I'll be agreeing to? **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

Oh yeah, I'll get riiiight on that. Send you a memo. **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

Really? Because I've been working on the template and I think it's ready to— before **Simmons** could say a word he is interrupted by **Sarge**.

No! Of course not! Why the hell would I do that? What, did you get exposed to radiation or something down here? That boy's gone crazy… **Sarge** said to **Simmons** when he left the simulation room.

I like my digital life so much more than my stupid real life. **Simmons** said with rage.

A simulated **Grif** appears.

I love boners! simulation **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

Shut up, fake Grif. **Simmons** said to dissimulation **Grif**.

outside the entrance of the Red Base. **Grif** and **Sarge** are watching **Simmons** approach.

Finally! Maybe now we can get started! **Sarge** said to all of them.

What's your problem? **Grif** asked **Simmons**.

Nothing. Leave me alone. **Simmons** replied to **Grif**.

well looks like somebody went off the deep end. **Knuckles** said to **Simmons**.

you be quiet you don't know anything about my life. **Simmons** replied to **Knuckles**.

Men, as you know, the Blues have been erased from Command records, for some unknown reason. **Sarge** said to them.

so what exactly do you mean, I mean Sonic is blue he's over at the blue base. **Knuckles** said to **Sarge**.

when will you know another blue to fight. **Grif** said with joy.

that's still not the point, command and said that there are no records of the Blues. **Sarge** replied to **Grif**.

what do you mean that blue team is erased from command record. **Amy** said to **Sarge**.

Unknown, sir? We're the ones that did it! **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

wait really!?! **Knuckles** said confused.

You can't prove that. **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

I think we can— before **Simmons** could say a word **Grif** interrupted to him.

Prove it to who? **Grif** asked confused.

—because we're the ones that did it. **Simmons** said finishing sentence.

well I do believe this story. **Amy** said.

I don't believe any of this, that's Simmons saying. **Sarge** said to **Amy**.

well I don't have to leave anything I could saying. **Knuckles** said.

so much for eh? **Grif** said.

This is probably the single greatest plan I've ever heard in my entire life. **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

the way this is the Greatest plan in the hole world. **Knuckles** said.

You would think that, kiss-ass. **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

do you want to talk about your feelings. **Amy** said to **Simmons**.

I don't think so. **Simmons** replied to **Amy**.

Simmons! Can it! And thank-you, Private… ugh… Grif? Urgh! **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

You're… welcome? Am I, saying that right? **Grif** said confused to **Sarge**.

So! Our first order of business should be to fortify our own team! Get ready for the big battle! Let's get Donut back on his feet. **Sarge** said.

They all turn to where Donut's corpse previously was, but it had vanished.

where I do not see a box of donuts. **Knuckles** said confused.

no not that donut the guy in pink armor. **Simmons** said to **Knuckles**.

Oh you mean the missing guy. **Knuckles** replied through **Simmons**.

Simmons, where'd he go!? **Sarge** asked **Simmons**.

How would I know? **Simmons** replied to **Sarge**.

Keeping track of Donut is one of yer duties! **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

Oohhoohoo, busted! **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

Meh, who cares. **Simmons** replied to **Grif**.

 _Meanwhile inside_ the Blue Base. _**Tails** was fixing_ the Epsilon unit.

are you sure that your friend knows how to fix it? **Caboose** asked **Sonic**.

don't worry he is a great inventor and my greatest friend. **Sonic** replied to **Caboose**.

 **Tails** was fixing it the Epsilon units by using some of the tools.

this will take even more time though I never seen technology like this. **Tails** said.

Hey! Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched by someone? **Caboose** said.

I guess we do see someone behind you. **Sonic** said to **Caboose** pointing at the **Donut**.

Donut, I'm asking you a question. **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

To Be Continued..

A/N: Donut was a blue base, and now Sarge's is promoting Grif to a private instead of Simmons. Tails was also fixing up the Epsilon unit. see you on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: some stuff to take care of

some stuff to take care of.

outside of red base everyone was looking for **Donut**.

Come on, men! Lopez said Donut went this way! **Sarge** said to them.

how the heck what you know. **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

you said that the robot speak Spanish. **Amy** said.

well I understand half of what he said. **Knuckles** said to **Amy**.

how would you be able to know Spanish? **Grif** asked **Knuckles**.

I learned some of the stuff but not all of everything what he said. **Knuckles** replied to **Grif**.

(sigh) you have no idea what in the world did you said. **Amy** said to **Knuckles**.

 _Meanwhile inside_ the Blue Base, **Caboose** , **Tails** and **Sonic** Were speaking to **Donut**.

Muffin Man! **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

actually his name is Donut. **Sonic** said to **Caboose**.

who was the blue Hedgehog and the yellow Fox. **Donut** asked **Caboose**.

I was just Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the fox they are my friends. **Caboose** explains to **Donut**.

yeah nice to meet you pink man. **Sonic** said to **Donut**.

it's light is red. **Donut** replied to **Sonic**.

yeah and you know what that is pink. **Tails** said to **Donut**.

I have a message for Church! Wh… where is he? **Donut** said weakly.

dude are you okay? **Sonic** said worried.

it's almost feels like you didn't eat or drink anything. **Tails** said.

man you are so smart. **Caboose** said to **Tails**.

Church? Oh, um. He's not here right now. **Caboose** replied to **Donut**.

E-102 **Gamma** , was flying over to Blue base to check it out.

let's see what you're up to anyway. **Gamma** said with caution

before he could go into blue base he saw black cat.

I thought that animals were never allowed to be in a training facility. **Gamma** said confused.

who are you calling an animal, my name is Sakamoto. **Sakamoto** said introduce himself.

E-102 **Gamma** was in shock he didn't say a word when the cat talk.

what you never thought that you ever saw talking cat before. **Sakamoto** said to **Gamma**.

it's my first time for everything. **Gamma** replied to **Sakamoto**.

how would you please let me pass that I can get to Blue base to see what was going on. **Gamma** said to **Sakamoto**.

okay then. **Sakamoto** replied to **Gamma**.

 **Gamma** flu on the top of the base, **Sakamoto** climbed on top of the base so that I can hear what was going on.

Uh, he's um, he… that's kind of, uh, um…[quickly]it turns out he's really a computer program based on some guy who ran the Freelancer project and he went with Agent Washington, he's a Freelancer who destroyed all the AIs that were left. **Caboose** explained to **Donut**.

 **Donut** did not respond.

and he is asleep. **Tails** said to **Caboose**.

what's a how long was I asleep for? **Donut** said confused.

about minutes ago. **Sonic** said to **Donut**.

Listen… I don't know how long… I can stay awake. I need to give someone, on Blue Team, a message. … I promised. **Donut** said to **Caboose** almost out of breath.

well you can give it to us. **Tails** said to **Donut**.

Tuck— **Donut** said.

Tuck! You want me to tuck? What do you want me to tuck? Wait, my mother told me to never tuck anything of anyone else's. **Caboose** said confused.

Tuck...what? **Sonic** said confused.

Tucker… **Donut** said and then collapsed on the floor.

oh, Tucker... wait who is Tucker? **Sonic** said very more confused.

oh you know one of our blue team that's a say Tucker is the guy in the aqua marine suit. **Caboose** explained to **Sonic**.

okay then where exactly is he? **Sonic** asked **Donut**.

He needs, help. Find him… (slouches over) It's in… the sand… **Donut** said weakly to **Sonic**.

Sand...sand... wait he must mean a place full of sand. **Sonic** said.

and the only place that could be full of sand is the deserts. **Tails** said to **Sonic**.

oh that is so brilliant. **Caboose** said with joy.

hey blue guys come on outside we want to talk to you. **Sarge** said from outside.

okay then, Donut you stay. **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

 **Caboose** , **Sonic** and **Tails** ran outside of Blue base with the other Reds.

Hi guys. Great to see you—wait. Unless you're here to blow me up. Then… not so great. **Caboose** said to Red Team.

We're looking for something we've, err… erm, lost. **Sarge** said to **Caboose**.

don't tell me and that something you're looking for is a person. **Sonic** said to **Sarge**.

Yeah, it's pink… **Grif** said.

It's annoying… **Simmons** said.

you mean Donut. **Tails** said.

so the guy in the pink armor is inside the base. **Knuckles** said.

hey Knuckles how you're doing with red team. **Sonic** said to **Knuckles**.

I'm starting to like it. **Knuckles** replied to **Sonic**.

just try not to encourage. **Amy** said to **Sonic**.

Ah, yes! Where is he? **Sarge** asked **Caboose**.

He's in my base. He'll be staying with me for a little while. **Caboose** replied to **Sarge**.

You've captured him? Diabolical… What are you doing with him!? **Sarge** said with rage to **Caboose**.

not cool Sonic you kidnapped him. **Knuckles** said to **Sonic**.

wait but we did not even kidnapped him you just came over here. **Sonic** replied to **Knuckles**.

I do not believe what a blues scumbag to say. **Sarge** said to **Sonic**.

Ooh, that sounds ominous. Don't back down now, sir. **Grif** said.

Give him back! **Sarge** yelled at **Caboose**.

See, there's something he needed to tell me. I'll send him home after that. **Caboose** said to **Sarge**.

Squeezing him for information, eh? **Sarge** said to **Caboose**.

Sarge, I don't think he's not... before **Amy** could say another word **Caboose** interrupted her.

Hey. No one is squeezing anybody. I was just working with my tools and he— before **Caboose** could say anything **Sarge** interrupted him.

Torture!? You ungodly fiend! He won't give you any info! He'll die before he reveals anything! Hear that, Donut? You'll die before you talk! We all know that, keep up the good work! **Sarge** said in shock.

Sonic I cannot believe you are so devious. **Knuckles** said.

He told me about "this and." Caboose said to Sarge.

He told you about thatandour new hologram chamber!? Donut, put a lid on it! **Sarge** said even more shocked.

spreading are top secret intelligence I never knew Sonic you could be this evil. **Knuckles** said.

Are you kidding? I hope this lasts forever. Psst, hey Sarge. Maybe there's a ransom. **Grif** said.

oh this is so hopeless. **Amy** said disappointed.

now you know how I feel. **Simmons** said to **Amy**.

Good thinking. What is it you want, Blue? **Sarge** asked **Caboose**.

What do I want? … Do you have any cookies? **Caboose** said to **Sarge**.

What are your demands? You have to give us your demands. **Sarge** said to **Caboose**.

I demand cookies! **Caboose** replied to **Sarge**.

You're just toying with us! Your depravity knows no bounds! **Sarge** said to **Caboose**.

Yeah! **Knuckles** and **Grif** both said.

Well, at least I don't go around… knocking on people's non-doors… and promising them cookies… (heads inside) and then NOT. GIVING. THEM. COOKIES!(pops back out after a moment) I'M! LEAVING!!! **Caboose** yelled at **Sarge** and return back into blue base.

well that was kind of awkward. **Sonic** said.

I couldn't agree more. **Tails** said to **Sonic**.

Wait! **Sarge** said.

well I guess that did not work. **Amy** said to **Sarge**.

do we got any other ideas? **Knuckles** asked.

you know I guess we never thought about this. **Grif** said to **Knuckles**.

Ow! That hurt! Donut said in pain from the inside of a base.

Ow, listen to that! He's killing him in there!! **Sarge** said worried.

Inside the base, **Caboose** is backing off away from **Donut** , who is still lying on the ground

Oops! Sorry, Donut! Didn't mean to step on your hand like that. Are you okay. **Caboose** apologized to **Donut**.

dude, you have to be more careful for where you're going. **Sonic** said to **Caboose**.

we better move from somewhere so he cannot be hurt. **Tails** said.

Wh, what happened? Who was that? **Donut** asked **Caboose**.

Oh, that was your team, they're playing some kind of prank. … Offering snacks and then not giving snacks… **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

I hate when they do that. Who was it? **Donut** said to **Caboose**.

Uh, it was Red Sergeant and Grif. They were working together while Simmons was laying under a tree, being lazy. and of course there were some new recruits. **Caboose** explains to **Donut**.

What the…? How long was I asleep this time?? **Donut** asked **Caboose**.

about 3 hours. **Tails** said to **Donut**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sakamoto is form Nichijou, and now he is the Reds and Blues universe. almost there I'll let some other characters from other dimensions. see you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Staying on Take

Staying on Take.

several years after when **Donut** arrived.

Private Donut, we want to debrief you now that your tour at Blood Gulch is over. **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

Great! Wait… over? **Donut** said to **Counselor**.

I'm just going to ask you some, standard questions to rate your experience, and I will be filling out a form based on your responses. Do you understand? **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

Yes, sir. **Donut** said to **Counselor**.

All right, then let's begin. During your employment, you were assigned to the Red Team. Is that correct? **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

That's right! You can tell by my lightish-red armor. **Donut** replied to **Counselor**.

 _Brief but awkward silence._

Let's come back to this during the free-form period. **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

Okie-doke. **Donut** replied to **Counselor**.

Now, as to your experience in Blood Gulch, would you say it was… **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

 _Words list on the screen as the Counselor says them._

 _Satisfactory, somewhat satisfactory, or, unsatisfactory?_ **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

 _I would say… satisfactory._ **Donut** said to **Counselor**.

 _All right. Now I want you to look at this picture._ **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

 _A picture in the corner of the screen enlarges._

 _Oh hey, I know where that is._ **Donut** said to **Counselor**.

 _Which of the following best describes this picture? Would you say it is, A: the new location where your team was assigned; B: the source of a mysterious energy reader; or, C—_ before the **Counselor** could say other say he was interred by **Donut**.

That's just where we landed. **Donut** said to **Counselor**.

…where you landed. Can you elaborate? **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

Yeah. We were diffusing a bomb by this guy "Omega," but then the bomb went off, and it was just this huge explosion that it totally threw us into the future, and we landed there in that place. **Donut** explains to **Counselor**.

I'm not sure I understand… The future? **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

Sarge said that since we were surrounded by ice when the bomb went off, and then it was all sand, the Ice Age must've ended, and that would've taken a _really_ long time. So, it must've pushed us into the future. **Donut** said to **Counselor**.

…I… don't have a check box for that. So I'm just going to write down "other…" **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

Yeah, "other" works. I like other! **Donut** said to **Counselor**.

Well, I suppose there's no reason to ask the rest of our questions. Thank you for a very… enlightening interview. **Counselor** said to **Donut**.

 _Blue Base, where **Donut** , now standing up, is speaking to **Caboose** **Sonic**._

So, then after that, they transferred me to that new base. I guess we left before we were supposed to do what they wanted us to. **Donut** said to **Caboose**.

so no wonder that's how you came here in the first place. **Sonic** said to **Donut**.

yep everything is true. **Donut** reply to **Sonic**.

That's a pretty crazy story, Donut. **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

But when I got there, all I found was the distress beacon from Tucker. **Donut** said to **Caboose**.

 **FlashbackBegan's**

 _ **Donut** approaching the said beacon. A silhouette dashes across the area and **Donut** looks around for it._

 **Flashback End's**

so something else was there, what is it? **Sonic** said curious to **Donut**.

I do not know it's scary. **Donut** replied to **Sonic**.

so it is not a robot? **Sonic** asked **Donut**.

a lot worse than scary, very scary. **Donut** replied to **Sonic**.

Yeah… ( _looks at the Epsilon unit beside him, which is making some noise_ ) Hey, this thing sure makes a racket. **Donut** said to **Caboose**.

Who, Epsilon? Yeah, it does that when you talk to it. It loves when people tell it stories. Especially about things that have happened to us, and… and people we've met. **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

You've been telling it stories? **Donut** said to **Caboose**.

 **Tails** came back with the toolbox to fix the **Epsilon** units.

what exactly are you doing to the Epsilon units? **Donut** asked **Tails**.

I'm trying to fix it. **Tails** replied to **Donut**.

yeah he's good at fixing things. **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

Yeah you know, to the best of my memory. **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

The best of _your_ memory? **Donut** said to **Caboose**.

Yeah… **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

okay I bet that's kind of a bit creepy. **Sonic** said to **Caboose**.

I bet those were some pretty weird stories. So, what is it? **Donut** said to **Caboose**.

Oh, it's a memory component from a bigger A.I. that a bunch of scientists wanted to copy to make more, but they couldn't. So they drove it crazy until it developed this split personality, and then they harvested all the different personalities for their experiments. Yeah. **Caboose** explains everything.

how exactly do you know everything about that. **Sonic** said to **Caboose**.

and when did you know about that. **Tails** said to **Caboose**.

a very long time ago. **Caboose** replied to **Tails** and **Sonic**.

Pretty weird. **Donut** said.

I'm using it, part of Tex's body, parts of Sheila to make a new super best friend. …but it's not going so well. … I lit myself on fire. **Caboose** said to **Donut**.

don't forget I'm also helping you to to build him. **Tails** said to **Caboose**.

right I almost forgot about that. **Caboose** said.

Where did you get it? **Donut** asked **Caboose**.

We were on a big adventure, kind of like your adventure, and then we needed help kind of like you need help, and then we needed some help and we got help from somebody. It was very helpful. **Caboose** explains everything.

Well… could the person who helped you help us now? **Donut** asked **Caboose**.

who exactly is that person? **Sonic** asked.

oh yeah I do know! **Caboose** replied.

 **Washington** was in The UNSC prison.

the **Guard** walked up to **Washington**.

there's a call for you Washington. **Guard** said to **Washington**.

wait for me? but who knows I'm here? **Washington** said confused.

Tune in on your personal secure channel. They routed it to us. ( _Washington begins to leave._ ) You can take it in here if you want. **Guard** said to **Washington**.

Thanks. **Washington** replied.

Three minutes! **Guard** said to **Washington**.

What? Oh, yeah, okay. **Washington** said to **Guard**.

 _A phone is ringing and stops when **Washington** answers the call._

 _This is Agent—um… this is Washington. Who's there?_ **Washington** said.

Agent Washington! **Caboose** said on the phone.

Oh, dear Lord. Caboose? How did you even find me? **Washington** said to **Caboose** the phone.

You are on my computer screen! I just looked at it! **Caboose** replied to **Washington** on the phone.

No, I mean… never mind. What's going on, are you okay? I haven't heard anything about you. **Washington** said to **Caboose** on the phone.

Oh yeah, I'm good. How about you? **Caboose** said to **Washington** on the phone.

All things considered, guess I should be glad to be alive. **Washington** replied to **Caboose** on the phone.

Yeah… did you get a big medal from beating Project Freelancer? **Caboose** asked on the phone to **Washington**.

Yeah. Sure. I got a bunch more metal in my life now. How about you? **Washington** replied on the phone to **Caboose**.

hey gave us shiny new bases! The Reds have their place, and I have my own place! It's kind of cool! I think I'm gonna get a drum set. **Caboose** said to **Washington** on the phone.

…yeah. Wait. Seriously? You have a new base? **Washington** said even more suspicious to **Caboose** on the phone.

Well, it's not _new_ new. They gave us the ones that were abandoned from Project Freelancer. **Caboose** explained to **Washington** on the phone.

They _gave_ you a base. **Washington** reply to **Caboose** on the phone.

What, you didn't get a new base too? **Washington** asked **Caboose** on the phone.

…No. No, I didn't. **Washington** replied to **Caboose** on the phone.

hey I cannot see. **Sonic** said on the phone.

wait a minute, who the heck was that. **Washington** said to **Caboose** suspiciously on the phone.

hey Caboose is that the guy that was trying to help you? **Tails** said on the phone.

what the hell is this??? **Washington** said in shock.

Well, you can come here and share my base with me. Oh! We need your help! Can you come right away? Can you come help us? **Caboose** sit on the phone.

I don't think that's going to happen. **Washington** said.

 **Guard** approaches **Washington** from behind.

All right, Washington. Back in your cell. **Guard** said to **Washington**.

Guard, I need to see the Commander. Now. **Washington** said to **Guard**.

Yeah, right. Why the hell would I let you do that? **Guard** asked **Washington**.

Because I think I just found the missing piece to his puzzle. **Washington** replied to **Guard**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Tails was still fixing the Epsilon unit, Caboose made a call for Washington. see what happens in the next Chapter.


	6. Update 1

Red VS Blue Season 7,8-10

Freelancers OC: **Agent Ace**.

AI OC: **Zeta**.

Sonic X: E-101 ( **Beta** ), E-102 ( **Gamma** ), E-103 ( **Delta** ) and E-104 ( **Epsilon** ), E-105 ( **Zeta** ).

Sonic other universe: **Eggman** **Nega** , **Metal Sonic 3.0**.

Nichijou: **Nano Shinonome** , **Sakamoto**.

Gi Joe Sigma 6 and Renegades: **Duke** **Scarlet** , **Ripcord** , **TunnelRat** , **Hi-Tech** , **Long-range**.

Red VS Blue Season 11, 12-13.

Teen Titans Go!: **Robin** , **Beast Boy** , **Cyborg** and **Starfire**.

Transformers: **Blurr** , **Ratchet** , **Warpath**.

Red VS Blue Season 15-16.

anti-counterparts: **Scourge** , **Miles Prower** , **Metal Knuckles** , **Rosy the Rascal**.

Nemesis Autobots: **Nemesis HotRod** , **Nemesis Prime** , **Nemesis Iron**.

but even though it season 17 or 18 or any other future seasons will come soon then yes I will have two other characters


End file.
